Conventionally drops are applied to the eye with an eye dropper generally in the form of a glass tube having a rubber bulb at one end. This manner of application has a number of disadvantages such as discomfort from anticipation of the drop and involuntary blinking as the drop is seen falling into the eye, which may then result in the drop actually falling on the lids. Commonly an excess of fluid in the drop runs onto the skin about the eye and this is not only inconvenient but also gives rise to the possibility of systemic poisoning by absorption of particular fluids through the skin. Furthermore, and particularly applicable to self-administration of eye drops, is the problem of uncertain dosage originally applied and the indeterminate fraction thereof that is squeezed out of the eye by reflex blinking.
Aside from the occasional administration of eye drops as may occur with many people, there is also the necessity of continued use of eye drops in certain instances. Thus, for example, in the treatment of glaucoma it is conventional to prescribe four drops of pilocarpine per day for life. The necessity of continued usage of eye drops as in the foregoing instance usually requires the drops to be self-administered and the present invention is particularly adapted to this application.